


Never Letting You Go (Mark Jefferson X Reader)

by CyndaKiwi



Series: One Shots I regret (Reader Insert) [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Requested, Underage Substance Use, drugged, illegal drug use, kidnap, mentions of:, nothing too graphic yet, stalking (lowkey), too many people to list - Freeform, tw, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaKiwi/pseuds/CyndaKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright this was requested and due to somewhat popular demand I've written another Mark Jefferson X Reader! This one will be a book with multiple chapters and will get much longer as it goes on. No real plan, so infrequent updates. Will post when I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koehler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/gifts).



> Originally Requested by: Kara_Koehler (wattpad) Sorry it took so long, but it's got a lot of potential so it's going to be a book!

The steady hum of the car and the occasional flash of light past the windows was the only evidence that time was going by. Even then, it seemed like everything was a dream. 

You only noticed a few of these details before slipping back into unconsciousness. You probably wouldn't remember it all later anyways.

The man driving the car glanced at the mirror to check on you. He was afraid you'd wake up earlier than expected, and he couldn't just give you another dose of the medicine without running the risk of killing you. So he had to just hope you wouldn't wake up before you arrived at the dark room.

The man in question sighed in relief when you settled down once more. It wasn't a very long drive, but if you woke up and stayed awake, there would be trouble.

He took this time to think about how lucky he really was. He hadn't planned on kidnapping you today, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

Someone had slipped something in your drink during the Vortex club party. It left you dazed and barely conscious, leaving you to stumble around the school in a stupor. You had run into Mr. Jefferson (literally) and begged him to drive you to the hospital. Seconds later, you were out like a light in his arms.

He had wanted you as his muse since the very first minute he laid eyes on you. You bore a stunning resemblance to Rachel in terms of your ways on how you viewed the world. Your very aura to you drew people in like a moth to a flame, and Mr. Jefferson had become one of those moths.

He loved your ability to paint and capture beauty in the most unnatural way. Your only flaw was that you saw too much good in people, and not enough bad to stay away from people like Nathan. It was how things like this happened. If he wasn't there to help you, you could be dead. Or worse. In a way, everyone won.

Everyone but you.


	2. Chapter Two: The Missing Girl(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Potentially the last part.

All the students rushed through the halls, flying past corkboards filled with flyers and ads and the wanted poster for the cat pic tablet. No one had acknowledged it out loud, but everyone could feel the hole that seemed to be left in the oddest places. 

Like a puzzle with just a small piece missing, it was too real and obvious. The poor substitute was the new flyers plastered around the school with a picture of a happy smiling girl not unlike the woman from the papers that had littered the halls a few weeks ago.

In the classroom, the empty desk that was usually filled mocked the boy responsible for its vacancy. The empty silence that seemed to take place of the usual sounds of chatter left the teachers at a loss for words. They hadn't expected this, but kept trying to move on in their lessons as if nothing had changed.

But everything had changed in the smallest way. The posters put on every wall and tree made everyone think of the missing girl.

A different girl with short hair and a worn camera bag had stopped in front of the schools bulletin board with her Polaroid camera in her hands. The flyers pasted over the old news had shocked her, even if she hadn't known the girl in them personally. Everyone else did, and everyone else just wanted her back.

"It's hard to believe she's gone." A boy with shaggy brown hair said from beside the girl with the camera.

"You make it sound like she's dead." The girl replied, identifying the posters again.

"She could be. (Y/n)'s been missing for a week. No trace of her anywhere." He says, a deep look of sadness on his face.

"Let's hope not. C'mon, Warren. Let's go somewhere else." She says, only stopping to snap a quick shot of the board when a crow landed on it.

The duo walked away, leaving behind the bad thoughts that always accompanied the sight of the fresh lost posters.

Only one person was still somewhat unaffected by the sudden disappearance. Of course, he still acted as though he was upset by your absence. But on the inside, he knew you were okay. In fact, he knew exactly where you were. In a hidden bunker underneath an old barn in the middle of nowhere. You were still alive, and he checked up on you frequently to make sure you hadn't gone anywhere.

Every day, when he began his drive to the barn, he asked himself why he hadn't gotten rid of you yet. Why hadn't he killed you? He had what he wanted already: an album full of pictures of you.

But they weren't enough. They never captured your aura like the other photos had with the other muses. He would get frustrated and take more pictures, never satisfied with the outcome. They were never enough.

So he kept you in the dark room, visiting more often as the days went by. You didn't ever change though. It was what kept making him come back each and every time. 

You were such a captivating muse that radiated everything he loved in a subject. He had finally found everlasting innocence and beauty in a single person, and no matter what happened, it still remained. It wasn't frail and temporary like his other subjects. You were everlasting, and no photo could ever capture the entirety that is you.

It's also why he hadn't killed you or let you go. You were too valuable, too beautiful to destroy. Even when you were terrified and drugged, you were beautiful. Stunning. Absolutely astounding. Something like that was a gift, and he wouldn't let the best thing to happen to him just walk away.

So the man had decided to keep you for the time being. Perhaps he would move you to his apartment. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed a better place for you to live.

He thought about all of this as he drove to the dark room. He needed to see you again. He couldn't help it. Only a small part of him was a little concerned for his new obsession. 

It wasn't exactly new. He had spent months watching you, identifying you down to the very last detail. All because you were such a fascinating model. So new, yet so different from all his previous subjects. Even Max Caulfield couldn't compare to you.

He walked down the pale hallway and punched in the numbers carefully, his breath coming out in slow even intervals. He had to be cautious, just so he wouldn't startle you or anything.

"H-Hello?" You called out in a soft voice. His breath caught in his throat for a second before returning back to normal. You had such an effect on him without ever really knowing it.

"I'm back." He said in reply, closing the door and securing it before walking around the bend towards you.

You watch him carefully, your hands tied to the chair you currently sat in. You were scared, as anyone would be, but less so than before. You had gotten used to his visits, but they always managed to catch you off guard every time.

"Oh." You said quietly, watching him with red-rimmed eyes as he walked around the room. You tried to stay calm, but found yourself trembling in fear. Tears welled in your eyes and slowly rolled down your cheeks before landing in your lap. Your hair fell in your face as you bowed your head. He would be angry if he saw you cry like this, and his anger terrified you. The whole situation made you cry harder.

"Oh. Oh, no. Please, don't cry. You don't need to cry. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, stop crying." A soothing voice begged you as a warm hand rested on your cheek. You looked up at him with a few tears still falling. He wasn't angry, and he seemed more concerned over everything.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He repeats a bit slower, brushing the tears away with his thumb gently. You keep shaking in fear, but the tears had stopped.

"You're going to kill me." You stutter out in a voice a hair above a whisper.

"No. I would never hurt you like that. I can't kill you, even if I wanted to. You're too ensnaring with your beauty. Even when you're terrified and weak, you're still breathtaking. I can't kill you because I can never let you go. I'm never letting you go." He whispers, wrapping his arms around your small frame in a tight hug. You could hear his steady heartbeat thrum in his chest as you slowly closed your eyes.

"Never." He whispers, kissing the top of your head as you let yourself go limp in his embrace. His free hand ran through your tangled hair slowly and deliberately.

"Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end it like this or keep it going? Any suggestions for future plot points? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
